Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect"
Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' As Hunter dreams of Lisa while asleep in the Impala. He gets a call from Kurt that he has found a new case. Hunter drives off to meet him at his location. A case of two police officers dying in strange ways: the first was liquefied, his meat, bones, and other tissues suddenly relapsed, and the second was so covered in boils, inside and out, that his airway was blocked and he asphyxiated. Hunter and Kurt go to question the first police officer's partner, Ed Colfax. They head to his house, with Kurt's car swings around a corner. Hunter's Impala pulls out in front of him and is first to park his vehicles at their destination in a leafy neighborhood. Kurt Were you, uh... were you racing me? Hunter No. I was kicking your ass. Kurt Very mature. They knock on his door and answers to them, where they find him behaving strangely. He slams the door at them where, exasperated, Kurt kicks the door in. Hunter shocked by Kurt's action. They walk through his toward Ed's office, Hunter and Kurt pass a wall of family photos with the faces scratched out. They find Ed in his office, using a screwdriver to scratch out the face of his police portrait. They question him and learn that the two dead police officers and Ed have something in common: a "kid with no face and a planted gun," named Christopher Birch. Ed believes that they are suffering divine retribution for what they did to Christopher. Before Hunter and Kurt can learn anything else, Ed collapses on his desk, dead. Hunter then points out a buzzing noise. Kurt then removes Ed's police hat and finds a hole in the top of his head from which locusts emerge. Later that day they head back to their hotel. Hunter is seated at a table, looking through papers. Kurt is at the other end, working on his laptop. Hunter Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts. Kurt Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues. Hunter picks up a jar containing the locusts. Hunter Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James. Kurt Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report. Hunter [ Reading a report. ] "Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire." "Just a kid with no face and a planted gun." Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece. Kurt Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops. Hunter So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's -- that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with? Kurt Hunter, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse? Hunter opens a beer. Hunter We should call Cas. Kurt You're kidding, right? [ Scoffs ] Hunter, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone. Hunter on a bed. Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here. Kurt You're an idiot. Hunter Stay positive. Kurt Oh, I am positive. Hunter Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy? Kurt Like I said... [ clears throat ] son of a bitch doesn't answer -- Hunter looks up and is surprised. Kurt He's right behind me, isn't he? Hunter nods and Kurt turns to face Cas. Castiel Hello. Kurt Hello? Castiel Y-yes. Kurt [ Imitating Castiel ] "Hello." [ Normal voice ] "Hello"? Castiel Uh, that is still the term? Kurt I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Hunter calls once, and now it's [ imitating Castiel ] "Hello"?! Castiel Uh, yes? Kurt [ Normal voice ] So, what, you -- you like him better or something? [ Scoffs ] Castiel Hunter and I do share a more profound bond. [ To Hunter ] I wasn't gonna mention it. Hunter Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us, AGAIN. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers? Castiel [ Strongly. ] If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Kurt. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why. Kurt So... it wasn't God? Castiel No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious. Kurt What the hell does that mean? Castiel What part of "I don't know" escapes your understanding? Hunter Cas, look, if Kurt calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a -- a bond or whatever... Castiel You think I came because you called? I came because of this. [ Walks to table where Hunter's research is spread out. ] Hunter Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters. Castiel It does help one to focus. Kurt Wait, so -- so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings? Castiel No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses. Kurt The Staff? Castiel [ Picks up the jar of locusts. ] It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall. Hunter [ Scoffs ] Yeah. That one made the papers Kurt B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a -- a river into blood, not one dude. Castiel The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect. Hunter Okay, but... what is -- what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys? Castiel Before the Apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained. [ Sighs ] It's been chaos up there since the Apocalypse ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen. Hunter Wait, you -- you're saying your nukes are loose? Castiel Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this. [ Indicates the jar of locusts. ] I need your help. Kurt [ Scoffs. ] That's rich. Really. Castiel [ Grunts, tosses the jar of locusts at Kurt. Castiel performs air quotes during this speech. ] Kurt, Hunter, my "people skills" are "rusty." Pardon me, but I have spent the last "few years" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die. Hunter All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive. Castiel What? Kurt Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this. [ Hunter hands Kurt a newspaper clipping. ] "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation." Newspaper clippings are strewn on the coffee table. The camera pulls back to reveal James Birch intently reading a tabloid with a front cover story entitled, "POLICE OFFICER DIES AT PRECINCT." [ A door slams, someone walks into the house. ] Aaron Come on, dad. How many times are you gonna read that thing? You know what? We should just throw it away. James [ Mumbles, not looking up from the paper. ] Go out back and play. Aaron leaves, James begins to cut the story out of the paper. ] Kurt, Hunter and Castiel suddenly appear in the living room. Hunter Oh, Cas, a little warning next time. James What the... how'd you get in here?! Kurt Mr. Birch, settle down. [ Shows FBI badge. ] Federal agents. James But you can't just walk in here! Kurt [ Indicating the clippings. ] Quite a collection you've got there, huh? James What are you trying to -- Kurt Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up. James Yeah. They're all getting theirs. Kurt [ Accusational tone. ] And who's giving it to them, James? Hunter James? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others? James Me?! I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died! Castiel You smote them with the Staff of Moses! James The hell kind of Fed are you? Castiel We don't have time for this. [ Steps up to James. ] Where is it? Aaron [ Brandishing part of the Staff as if it were a gun. ] Leave my dad alone! Castiel Is that...? Yes. Kurt Shouldn't it be bigger? Castiel Yes. It's -- it's been sawed off. Aaron Leave him alone! It wasn't him! James Aaron, get out of here! [ Castiel presses two fingers to James's forehead, James falls back onto the sofa, unconscious. ] Aaron What did you do to him? Hunter It's all right. He's just sleeping. Aaron points the staff at Hunter. Castiel teleports next to Aaron, takes away the staff. Hunter Cas, take it easy! [ To Aaron. ] Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know... where did you get this thing? Aaron Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it. Hunter Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name? Aaron Aaron. Aaron Birch. Hunter Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this? Aaron You won't believe me. Hunter Try me. Aaron It was an Angel. Hunter An Angel? Aaron Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did. Castiel His name -- did he give you a name? Aaron No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick. Hunter He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron? Aaron I bought it. Kurt You bought it? [ Chuckles. ] With what? What's your allowance? Hunter What did the Angel want for it? What did you give him for it? Aaron My soul. Kurt You sold your soul to an Angel? Hunter [ To Castiel. ] Can that even happen? Castiel It's never happened before. An Angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces. Kurt Why? Castiel More pieces, more product. Hunter More "product"? Who is this guy? Castiel We'll find him. Castiel presses his fingers to Aaron's forehead; Aaron falls unconscious. Hunter What did you do that for? Castiel Portability. Camera pulls back to reveal Castiel, carrying Aaron over his shoulder, back in Kurt's hotel room. Castiel places a still-unconscious Aaron on the bed. Hunter Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid? Castiel If the Angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand. Kurt What, like a -- like a shirt tag at camp? Castiel I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the Angel that bought the soul. Hunter How? Castiel Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating. Hunter Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Castiel Hunter. Hunter He's a kid, Cas. A ki-- Kurt? Kurt crosses his arms Kurt [ To Castiel. ] Any permanent damage? Hunter What?! Castiel Physically, minimal. Hunter Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there. Castiel Hunter! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the Angel down. Hunter And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way. Castiel There is no other way. Hunter You're gonna torture a kid? Castiel I can't care about that, Hunter! I don't have the luxury. Castiel then proceeds and pushes his hand into Aaron's chest. Aaron screams. Hunter advances. Kurt holds him back. They watch as Aaron screams and his body lights up from the inside. He stops screaming and falls unconscious when Castiel withdraws his hand. Castiel He'll rest now. Kurt Did you get a name? What is it? Castiel I thought he died in the war. Kurt What, he -- he was a -- he was a friend or something? Castiel [ Sighs. ] A good friend. Hunter Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon. Castiel Balthazar. I wonder... Kurt So we can find him now, right? Another Angel appears in the room. Angel grunt Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name. The Angel attacks Cas with an Angel-killing sword. Castiel blocks it with his own. Angel And by the way, Raphael says hello. The Angel and Castiel fight in the room until they both lose their swords. They grapple each other and jump through the window, falling several stories onto a car parked on the street. Kurt and Hunter look out the window. The Angel disappears, leaving Castiel standing next to the destroyed vehicle. Kurt My car. Hunter scoffs Okay. Silver lining. Kurt gives a look at Hunter Castiel is standing by the wrecked car. Kurt and Hunter are still up in the room. Castiel [ Now back in the room behind Kurt and Hunter. ] He's gone. Kurt Alright Cas, who was that guy? Castiel A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call. Kurt Raphael? The Archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here? Castiel gets a bowl from a cupboard. Castiel I can explain later. Right now we have to -- Hunter No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second. Castiel What is "second"?! Hunter Don't start that. Castiel It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I -- and many others -- the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic. Kurt You're talking civil war. Castiel Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war. Castiel pulls Kurt's weapons bag from under his bed. Kurt Help yourself. Hunter And what happens if Raphael wins? What -- what does he want? Castiel [ Gets a flask of holy water from Kurt's bag. ] What he's always wanted -- to end the story the way it was written. Hunter You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed? Castiel Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails. Hunter Why? Castiel I need myrrh. Kurt Myrrh? Castiel is no longer standing by the bed. Hunter Freakin' angels. Castiel reappears behind Hunter. He is drawing on the kitchen table with chalk. Hunter Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap? Castiel He's a traditionalist. Hunter Cas, why didn't you tell us this? Castiel I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood. Castiel grabs Hunter's wrist and slices his palm. Hunter Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own? Castiel It wouldn't work. I'm not human. Hunter squeezes his hand shut. Blood drips into the bowl. Castiel adds myrrh and holy water and intones. [ Sirens sound. ] Kurt Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take? [ Wailing intensifies. ] Castiel Got him. Let's go. Hunter Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him? Aaron is still lying on the bed, unconscious. Castiel Don't you think the police will take him home? Later that night, they arrive in front of a mansion. Hunter Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace. Hunter, Kurt and Castiel advance on the mansion. Castiel is in an opulent foyer. A frog perched on the balustrade of a grand staircase is croaking. Castiel teleports upstairs, follows loud music into a room with a piano and strobe lights. The door closes. Castiel readies his angel-killing sword. Balthazar Cas. You're here. Castiel Balthazar. Balthazar It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around. Castiel He? Balthazar I believe you two have flown together. [ He turns on the lights and the music stops. ] Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat. The body of the angel who attacked Castiel earlier is on the floor. A frog jumps out of his mouth and croaks. Castiel Even I know that that's a bad joke. I grieved your death. Balthazar Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me? Castiel What... is all this? What are you doing? Balthazar Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à -- what's French for 12? Castiel You stole the Staff of Moses? Balthazar Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things. Castiel You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together. Balthazar Yes, too many times to count. Castiel I know you. You're not some common thief. Balthazar Common? No. Thief? Eh. Castiel I need your help. Balthazar I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you. Castiel Thank you. I need the weapons. Balthazar Don't ask that. Castiel Why take them? Why run away? Balthazar Because I could! What? What? I me-- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following -- they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. [ Laughs. ] It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom. Castiel And this is what you do with it? Balthazar Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make? Castiel Of course it makes a diff-- it's civil war up there! Balthazar I know. Castiel If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons. Balthazar [ Laughs. ] Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice -- grab something valuable and fake your own death. Castiel You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now. Balthazar Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass. [ Thunder crashes. ] Balthazar Was that you? Castiel shakes his head. Balthazar Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me. [ Disappears. ] Rear view of three angels standing outside the mansion where Kurt, Hunter and Castiel had stood before. [ Thunder crashes. ] Raphael Watch them. They're all snakes. Raphael and two angels walk toward the mansion. One of his angel armed with an angel-killing sword is patrolling the grounds. Kurt Hey, there. [ Produces an angel-killing sword. ] Yeah, I got one of those, too. Angel [ Appears behind Kurt, holding the knife to his throat. ] You think you can knife-fight an angel? Hunter Who's fighting? Hunter reveals to have put together an angel banishing sigil Hunter Peace out, douchewad. Hunter slaps an angel-banishing sigil painted on the side of the house. The ANGEL disappears. [ Thunder crashes. ] Raphael's other angel spots Castiel and heads towards him Castiel You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you. The angel advances on Castiel. Castiel throws his knife into the angel's chest. The angel screams and drops to the floor. Castiel Why won't any of you listen? Castiel is grabbed from behind. Raphael They don't listen, Castiel, because they're ordered to follow me.. Raphael grabs Castiel by the collar and throws him back against a set of double doors that fall open. Raphael kicks Castiel while he's down, then pulls him up to punch him several times. Castiel falls half-way down the grand staircase. Raphael kicks him to the bottom and teleports there to punch Castiel again. Raphael [ Raising an angel-killing sword. ] Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time. Balthazar Hey! Look at my junk. [ Holds up a glowing crystal. ] Raphael No! Raphael then immediatly turns to salt from head to toe. The salt clatters to the floor. Balthazar [ Chuckles. ] Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life. [ Laughs. ] Castiel You came back. Balthazar Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time. Castiel Next time. Hunter No time like the present. [ Flicks a lighter and drops it on a circle of holy oil that surrounds Balthazar. ] Balthazar Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me! Hunter First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul! Balthazar Am I?! Hunter Kurt?! Kurt Unless you like your wings extra crispy -- [ uncorks a bottle of holy oil ] -- I'd think about it. Balthazar Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let -- Castiel I believe... the hairless ape has the floor. Balthazar [ Laughs. ] Very well. [ Inhales, touches his clasped hands to his forehead, exhales. ] The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own. Hunter Why you buying up human souls, anyway? Balthazar In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me. Hunter Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything -- Castiel lowers his hand, lowering the flames. Hunter Cas, what the hell? Castiel [ To Balthazar. ] My debt to you is cleared. Balthazar Fair enough. [ Sound of an angel in flight. ] Hunter Cas, are you out of your mind?! Castiel disappears. Hunter Cas?! Oh, friggin' angels! Come on! The next day, Hunter is rearranging weapons in the trunk of the Impala. Hunter Yeah, well I didn't realize I had this much stuff back here. Kurt Well, I need some space. Kind of picked up some stuff along the way. Hunter closes the false bottom on the weapons cache. Kurt places his duffel bag on top. He notices a mask there and pulls it out. Kurt What the hell is that? Hunter Oh, it's, uh, Jacob's Halloween costume. Kurt Werewolf? Hunter Yeah. Kurt [ Approvingly. ] Accurate. Hunter closes the trunk. The camera pulls back to reveal that they are parked at the side of a creek. Hunter and Kurt have a conversation leaning over the roof of the Impala. Hunter Hey, so, uh... are you okay? Kurt Me? [ Chuckling. ] Yeah, I'm great. Hunter Really? 'Cause there's been a few times that you got me wondering. Kurt Come again? Hunter Well, like where were you when Cas was, uh, giving the Holy Taser treatment to that kid? Kurt I was right there. Hunter Really? 'Cause honestly, I felt like I was the only one raising a card. Kurt Right. Uh, I mean, I was with you, but...I don't know. W-we needed the intel. Hunter Yeah, I know, but we tortured that kid to get it. Kurt [ Sighs. ] Hunter I just didn't get the feeling that you -- that you even cared, like you used to. Kurt Y- you're wrong. Hunter Hey man, I'm just trying to figure this out because... something's different with you. You know that. Kurt Yeah. Yeah, I know. Hunter Really? Kurt Yeah. I mean... I've been hunting non-stop for the past three years, kind of... kind of on the wild, you know? So, yeah, I suppose I'm a little rough around the edges. Hunter Yeah, I get that. I just don't think I'm getting the whole scoop. You went to Hell, Kurt. Twice. And believe me, I know what that does to a guy. Kurt To you. Hunter What? Kurt You know what it does to you. It -- it tortured you, feeling alone without me for the past three years. You know? I think it still does. But, Hunter... I'm okay. Hunter So you're saying, what, that -- that you're stronger than me? Kurt [ Chuckling ] No. Just saying we're different. Kurt pauses, slaps the roof of the Impala and gets inside. Hunter ponders, then gets into the car and they drive off. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse